Date My Sensei 2: A Romantic Night
by tk1023
Summary: Hyoutei and Josei regulars think their coaches should go on another date. Sequel to "Date My Sensei"


**Date My Sensei 2: A Romantic Night**

_Note: A reader suggested a sequel to the story "Date My Sensei". I was working on other stories but the plot for this one wouldn't let me and I kept giggling, so here it is. Enjoy. Unbeta'ed though._

_Characters: Hanamura, Sakaki, The Josei and Hyoutei regulars, and almost everyone else in the Junior Invitational Training Camp. Seriously, this is my favorite arc._

_Disclaimer: It's called Prince of Tennis, so I don't own it. Now, if it's called Prince of Dating…_

**I. The Preparation  
**

The Junior Invitational Training Camp has come to an end. Tomorrow, all the participants will be going home. To celebrate and to form bonds, the players decided to hold a party on the last night. After all, if they held a party to welcome Tezuka, then they can definitely hold one to say goodbye, right? Minus the song number from Atobe and the others of course.

Atobe's not really in the mood for a song number again. He's got other things on his mind. No, make that him, and the rest of the Hyoutei regulars, and the Josei regulars who attended the training camp. The brilliant idea of course, originated from Oshitari. "Let's give our coaches a romantic night."

Well, Josei's coach, Hanamura-sensei is a coach at the camp and so is Hyoutei's Sakaki-sensei. They only need to divert Tezuka's attention, then get the two alone. Those two really need a date, was first and foremost in the players' minds. No matter how much spying they did, they couldn't catch their coaches dating again.

Atobe went into Ore-sama mode and declared himself in-charge of the preparations. That means he gets to order everyone else around. Ootori and Shishido were assigned to work in the kitchen to prepare the food. Oshitari and Wakato will take charge of preparing the place to make it more romantic. They decided to use the smallest dining hall since it's the one farthest from the tennis courts where the players' celebration will be held. Plus, it has a kitchen adjacent to it so serving the food will not be too bothersome. Reiji and Gakuto were assigned to be among the others to make excuses in case anyone looks for a Jousei or Hyoutei player. And Atobe? He and Kajimoto will go shopping for the things they need.

Kitchen

"Ano, Shishido-san, what do you think should we include on the menu?" Ootori inquired as he pored over recipe books.

"Let's prepare them something romantic. How about we start with miso soup?" Shishido replied.

"And how is that romantic?"

"It's not. But it's the only one I know how to prepare."

"Why don't we ask for help?" Ootori suggested.

"Excuse me, Kawamura-san. May I ask for a favor?" Ootori approached Kawamura since he's the one who's planning to become a chef someday.

"Aah, Ootori-kun. How can I help you?"

"We need help in the kitchen…"

Dining Hall

Oshitari and Wakato cleared the hall of all the chairs and tables. They placed a small round table and two chairs in the middle of the room. They covered the table with white table cloth, placed a shallow bowl filled with roses in the middle, and several candles to help set the mood later. They also scattered crystal pebbles on top of the table to create a sparkly effect when the candles are lighted. They set the table with fine china plates, silverware and crystalware.

Oshitari and Wakato were so busy setting the table, they didn't notice someone outside peering through the slightly open door. "Ii data…"

**II. The Date**

The tennis courts have been prepared for the party and everyone, well almost everyone, trooped to the courts to enjoy themselves.

Meanwhile, the three coaches - Sakaki, Hanamura and Tezuka have just finished their final meeting. They were about to join the party on the courts when Ootori approached the three.

"Excuse me, Tezuka-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Hanamura-sensei, Sakaki-sensei, please excuse me for a moment. You go on ahead." Tezuka informed the two coaches.

"What is it Ootori-kun?" Tezuka inquired.

"Ano…I just want to thank you for guiding us during this camp," Ootori bowed slightly as a sign of gratitude towards the senior.

"Is that all?" Tezuka coldly replied.

"Uhm, I think it's great that you were able to return my Scud serve. It made me want to improve it more." Ootori's really just trying to delay Tezuka.

"Hn." Tezuka grunted then commenced walking towards the tennis courts. Ootori hoped that was enough time for the others to do their part.

While Tezuka was being delayed by Ootori, Atobe approached Hanamura and Sakaki.

"It's a pleasant evening Hanamura-sensei, Sakaki-kantoku."

"Atobe, what are you up to? I told you, no more practice matches," Sakaki warned.

"Oh no, sensei, I just want to ask the two of you to please come with me for a while. There's something I want to show you. This way please." Atobe walked in the direction opposite that of the tennis courts.

Atobe led them inside the prepared dining hall. Inside, the lights have been dimmed and the candles were lighted already. Beside the small table in the center were Kajimoto and Oshitari dressed in black maitre d' outfits.

"Welcome!" The two chorused to their coaches.

"Kajimoto?" Hanamura queried her own captain.

"Ah, sensei, a surprise for our coaches. To say 'thank you'"

"There's three of us coaches, you know."

"Yes. But Tezuka needs to supervise the party," Oshitari added. Please take a seat.

Kajimoto held the seat for his coach and Oshitari did the same for his own coach.

"Enjoy the evening," Atobe said to the two and left. Shishido and Kawamura entered the hall with a cart containing food.

The appetizers were served and the two serving the food retreated to the kitchen. Then the soft tinkling of piano keys began. That was Ootori playing on a baby grand piano brought in earlier by Kabaji.

After each course was finished, Kajimoto and Oshitari would remove the plates and replace it with the next course. Hanamura was beginning to enjoy herself but Sakaki was still casting cold glares towards the people in the room.

Meanwhile, in the tennis courts…

"Tezuka, where's Hanamura-sensei?" Oishi asked.

"I'm not sure. I left them awhile ago." Tezuka replied.

"Come to think of it, Sakaki-sensei isn't here too," Eiji added. "Should we go look for them?"

There's no need, Kikkumaru."

Kirihara didn't really feel like partying, so he decided to go to his room instead. Walking along a corridor, he noticed that one of the dining rooms is lighted. He decided to see what's in there. There might be food.

Kirihara peeked inside the room and he saw Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei having a romantic dinner.

Kirihara's naiveté sent him running to Sanada in excitement.

"SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU! SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU!" That earned a few stares and glares from those nearby who were partying.

"Kirihara, be quiet! Why are you screaming?"

"Ha…ha… Hanamura-sensei and Sakaki-sensei, they're inside! They're having a date."

There was a chorus of gasps from everyone listening.

The meddlesome ones went towards the direction where Kirihara came from. Gakuto's quick response enabled him to get to the entrance first and close it from the inside, thereby, preventing the rest from entering.

Not allowing themselves to be deterred, they crept along the side of the building until they reached the wall of the dining hall.

"Hey! Move over, let me see!"

"Don't push!"

"Shhh! They're gonna hear us"

Everyone was jostling for a good view of what's happening inside.

"What's going on here?" Tezuka's voice boomed over their loud whispers.

The kids looked behind them and there was Tezuka looking very much annoyed. His arms are crossed and his glare was deadly. They turn back around and there was Sakaki looking at them from the opened window. He has an expression similar to that of Tezuka.

"40 laps around the courts now. Tezuka, make sure everyone completes their laps," Sakaki ordered.

Everyone ran to the training grounds to do the assigned laps.

"I said everyone," Sakaki sensei repeated as he looked pointedly at Kajimoto and Oshitari. The two could do nothing but obey. From the kitchen, Shishido, Kawamura and Atobe also made their exit to join those doing their laps.

"Tarou, did you really have to punish everyone?" Hanamura was pulling Sakaki back to the table.

"Yes. And that includes you, Ootori."

"Hai, sensei." Ootori stood up from the piano seat and ran outside quickly too.

"_Tarou, I was really having a good time."_

"_Really?"_

"_See what effort your players and mine did to prepare all these."_

"_Okay. I will thank them properly tomorrow. But they still have to finish their laps."_

"_Tarou, you never give in, do you?"_

Hanamura gently laughed then pulled Sakaki towards her. She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the lips. Sakaki responded by placing his hands on her waist and deepening the kiss. Unknown to them, the door was left slightly open, and outside there was a soft murmur. "Ii data…"


End file.
